Disposable Teens
by seek and destroy kenny
Summary: Naruto is ignored, treated like he's invisible and lifes rough for him. Until he meets Sasuke and his lifes gets turned upside down, he gets involed with sex and drugs. Will his life come crashing down on him? NarutoXSasuke later on in story :P
1. Invisible

**Ok i know I put the story up and then took it off because i made sooo many mistakes and the criticism was driving me crazy. So here it is, the improved, not so different first chapter: **

Chapter 1: Invisible

**Naruto's POV**

Arrhh why did I wake up so early this morning? School doesn't start for like another 2 hours (yawn). Oh well better get up and dressed anyway.

Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm 14 years old and……..I'm going to school now.

I'm going to tell you one thing about my life, I don't have that many friends….well there is this one kid called Konohamaru who looks up to me and then there Shikamaru my only friend at school. We don't get bullied, even though our school has bullies, its just that we don't get noticed, no one really cares if we're there or not they don't …y'know notice.

I was on my way to school till I heard a little boy shout my name (oh crap kill me now) "hi….Konohamaru" I saw him across the road waving until he looked like he was going to run to me uh oh I better make a break for it!

Ok…ok...huff huff I think.. I'm all good now and what luck I ran straight to the school. I saw Shikamaru sitting by the entrance with his arms spread out as usual. Shikamaru was like a laid back lazy kinda guy hehe I'm gonna sneak up on him….."GUESS WHO FUCKER!!!" "HOLY SHIT AHHH!" Shikamaru rolled over and fell. "Ha ha that was classic Shikamaru you should of seen your face!" he was giving me that 'I really hate you right now look' "Fucks sake Naruto don't do that, I practically crapped my pants" "heehee mission accomplished" when we got inside the school cheerleaders were passing through the hall and nudged right passed us, see, that's what we're use too. Cheerleaders pushed passed us, jocks nearly knocked us out, it was like they didn't see us and that we were invisible, I don't complain about it and Shikamaru definatly doesn't , we just accept it.

I've accepted it for too long

I don't know about Shikamaru, but I'm starting to get sick of being pushed by, treated like I'm invisible, sooner or later I will get noticed and people in this school will know my name: Naruto Uzumaki!

So the bell rang and it was time for first period: maths…holy shit this is gonna be a long ass day (sigh) let's get this over with.


	2. That Gang

**Chapter 2: That gang**

**Naruto's POV**

Ah lunch! My favourite time of school. "Shikamaru look at the lunch lady's specialty." "Ergh! What the hell is that?! It looks like something that'll come alive." "Let's poke it with a stick……" I was about to (when I say something like that I mean it) until I got stopped by a grouchy woman/manish voice "put the stick down you stupid blonde little asshole". The lunch lady never liked me, she said she didn't my attitude or the look of me….oh yeah lunch lady! Well you're a man lady freak with a huge mole on the side of your witch nose!

Man I hate her too

When Shikamaru and I sat down, I heard laughter across the room. I looked up and saw them, that group, that gang.

That's the kind of person I wanna be, I ….I wanna be one of them. I might have a chance y'know. There it goes again, the laughter of Sakura Haruno, and the others: Neji Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Gaara ….um….I don't know his last name and Sasuke Uchiha, he's like the main one and the one I need to impress.

When Sasuke stood up, I saw him head towards the bathroom. "Shikamaru I'll be right back". I got up and followed Sasuke.

The minute I was right behind him he all of a sudden said without turning around "nice shirt" I quickly replied "uh….thanks" I was a bit confused by that, then he turned around and got out a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket and started to write down his name and number "call me, so we can hang out" and then he walked back to the others. That was so easy...a little too easy but who cares I got what I wanted….well, I'm half way there.

I returned to the table and Shikamaru was staring across the room with his mouth open almost drooling. "What the hell are you staring at?" I said all concerned; he was jus staring blankly ahead. Oh I know what he's staring at, actually more like WHO he's staring at, no doubt about it (sigh) he's looking at Temari. Agh he's had a crush on her for months but is either too lazy, or doesn't have the guts to go and say something to her. "Why do you like her anyways? Temari of all people." Shikamaru didn't reply, jus drooled. "Come on Shikamaru look at her, she's a total slut." Jus then he snapped out of his little trance, and I mean snapped, "never call Temari a slut!" "Whoah take it easy dude, why don't you go for a girl more like…um….Ten Ten? "because Ten Ten is a dork!" ….I use to like that girl. "Ok well if you like Temari so much then why don't you go say something to her?" he turned to me slowly and had the downest look on his face "…because she's way outta my league ….ahh its not fair!" no, your just lazy Shikamaru. "Look she's going to walk past us in like 10 seconds, get your lazy ass up and go talk to her before you miss your chance!" I said to him, here she comes, with her fishnet tights and short skirt (slut). I kicked Shikamaru out of his seat so when he stands up he's be in her way, perfect plan. He falls out of his seat…."hey! Naru… Uh…hi Temari" she stood with her hip out to one side, that means she's either going to stay and talk, or she's about to slap him around the face but I'd go with the first one, I couldn't hear all of what they were saying but I got the good parts of the conversation: "so how you been Shikamaru? I haven't seen you round school lately." He had a confused look on his face "but Temari, I'm in school all the time" "oh I never see you around." …..must she say it…aw man. Anywho blah blah blah yap yap yap the boring everyday conversation you really don't want to sit there and read do you.

Damn lunch is almost over, but I can't wait to get home and call Sasuke! I just wish that last period would hurry up so I can.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay so that wasn't the best way to end the chapter but hey, I was stuck and wasn't really bothered at the time :).**

**Reveiws would be nice pwease . :)**


End file.
